The Siren's Allure
by gooddame
Summary: Klaus the demi-god trying to make it in the real world and Caroline the Siren living in the same apartment with a human named Dana while consequently trying to avoid talking about that thing that happened a few hundred years ago before he disappeared on her. Fun little drabbles about their day to day nonsense. :))
1. Part 1

_Klaus the demi-god and Caroline the siren_

 **Part 1**

Klaus had just been in the kitchen planning on making an early lunch for them when he changed the record Caroline had set on top of the record player. He frowned at the cover knowing she had been in his room when he asked her not to because that's where this one was. He let it go for the moment as he heard the shower turn on knowing there was nothing he could do about it now. Not when she was probably very naked, dropping her sleep shorts in the hamper, picking the elastic from her hair.

He cleared his throat at the distracting thoughts that coursed through his brain and pulled the record from the album cover flipping the disc over. He set it on the turner and placed the needle on one of her favorites, Roberta Flack, before he set to work on lunch. Klaus focused on the words the woman sang as he prepared a light salad smirking at the fact that the blonde had yet to figure out how he cooked without soiling meat or turning the vegetables to ash.

His smirk died quickly when he heard Caroline's voice carry from the bathroom, down the hallway, into the kitchen where he stood. He shut his eyes trying not to listen, not to be swept into her words, again, but the harder he tried the more she seeped into his senses. His eyes opened, full of a yellow glow that had been fighting to surface before they glazed into her shades of green. Klaus dropped the knife without thinking as he moved, walking out of the kitchen, following mindlessly.

" _The first time, ever I saw your face,_ " she sang as she washed out her hair swaying under the warm water of her bathroom shower.

Her body shimmering with the hues of blue and purple under the light of the imposing sun in her bathroom window as Caroline hummed the music she heard Klaus playing in the kitchen. Her eyes shut as she lathered herself in the rose body wash, the one floral thing she was allowed because Klaus couldn't kill it just by walking past it.

That meant no flowers survived in his wake, not ones from admirers dropping them off at odd hours or her occasional dates. The ones he didn't later eat, her dates, not the flowers, he took more after his father Hades than his mother. Oh, that also meant no fruit, mostly just pears, she thought wondering why she was going over what she already knew in her head as she turned around.

"Caroline," he whispered hoarsely, her eyes shot open as her name, her face good mood gone as she thought, not again.

This is the part where she should mention, she's a siren. She looked up and sure enough her translucent wings hung like shadows on the walks engulfing him in an embrace as Klaus stood in a trance. She blinked as he cradled her face waiting for Caroline to kiss him, to death.

"Klaus," she sings softly, the spray of the shower wetting his clothing, as she pulls his hands off of her face, "Wake up," she whispered not wanting to do the thing again.

This happened regularly, thankfully mostly when their very human roommate was out but still Caroline felt bad for forgetting so often. Klaus called her a dangerous temptation, Caroline had yet to figure out if it was because she was a siren or because he was attracted. She quickly turned off the water and grabbed her red towel before she did it.

Smack, her hand connected with his cheek, "Damn it, Caroline," he woke blinking in rage as he took in his surroundings.

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling, "Again?" he asked as he stepped out of the tub not bothering with modesty as he undressed.

"Sorry," she called to him as he trudged down the hall of their three bedroom apartment to his room at the very end to dry off and redress.

She held her hand to her mouth as she suppressed a laugh when she heard him trip over his jeans, "Supernatural reflexes," she mutters as she peeks her head out into the hall.

Though he smiles she can't see it as he shouts, "I can hear you," out of the open bedroom door as she hears him in his closet causing another fit of giggles.

That sound is more joyous to Klaus than her singing as he drops the smile and exits his bedroom, "It's like you're trying to kill me." he tells her.

"Make no mistake, you'd be dead if you weren't immortal," she says as she opens her bedroom door across the hall from his.

"As a demon, aren't I supposed to be the evil one?" he asks as he reaches the door bare chested with a shirt in hand and his jeans pulled up but undone.

"It's not my fault you can't resist me," she teased, Caroline meant it to be funny but Klaus didn't seem to take it that way as he took two long strides to her door.

Klaus snapped his fingers and his door shut, he took another step forward and Caroline took two back, he walked in after her, "Why would I do something stupid like that?" he asks as he snaps again shutting her door, locking it.

Sometimes she loves it, the domineering look in his eyes, the rush she gets when he strokes her arm like now, his calloused fingers gathering the water dripping from her skin. Her body heats as she lets her towel fall away, her nude body was her only weapon left in her arsenal that would bring her confidence. Klaus pays no mind, having seen it all before as he lifts his hand to his nose inhaling the rose of her wash, a gratifying smile forming over his pink lips.

"Rose," he identifies the scent a sort of pride filling him, in knowing it's from the expensive gift basket he gave her after he ate her prey last month to get Caroline to talk to him.

The silent treatment is something a siren could do without even trying the silent hum in her head seemed to distract Klaus so much he lost his inspiration for nearly a week. As a commissioned painter he explained to her that it wasn't good for business so she forgave him after he cooked her dinner. That dinner led to slow dancing under the singular light of the kitchen as the darkness consumed them.

"Get out of my room," she says slapping his hand into his face as she marches to the door unlocking it as she leaned her back against it.

Klaus stood in place only turning his head for his eyes to take in the diminishing shimmer of her drying skin, in a blink he was pressed against her. The siren swallowed a breath as he placed his hand on the door by her face crowding her, the feel of his warm body and the cold door overwhelming Caroline. His fingers played with the wet strands of her blonde hair as he pressed his forehead to her own.

His tongue darted out to lick his own lips as Caroline suppressed the flicker of disappointment as her mouth went dry. Her nails scraped the door as she held them at her sides, clawing at the wood as their rapid breaths intermixed forged by a coiling desire. Klaus' hand is but a gentle caress over her cheek a stark contrast grit teeth and locked jaw look he gives her.

"Whatever you desire," he replies, his tongue curling over the word 'desire' purposely as he takes a step back asking with a tilt of his head for her to step away from the door.

Caroline looks up as she opens the door for him using her hand to push him out of her room, "Shut up," she mutters as she slams the door on the obnoxiously perfect dimples that cut through his cheeks as he grins.


	2. Part2

Her eyes shut for a second when he shouted, "Caroline, you're slouching," waking her up as his dead darted out of the side of the canvas to make sure she was still in the right position.

In all honesty she had barely moved a fraction but Klaus kept looking for excuses to touch her today, even he couldn't understand why. But as his finger pushed back her shoulder, her eyes shot to his, stunning him into silence as his hand sparked with energy created from that first touch. The surprise fell from her eyes as she brushed his hand off of her arm where his thumb had been absently playing by the cover she held.

"You know I can't sit still, I dunno why you keep insisting on using me for your outlines," she grumbles as he stood over her to correct the fallen stray curl from her ornately done hair.

"I'm sorry did you not want to 'Carmen' at the opera house, is that not what our deal was?" Klaus asks her as he walks back to the canvas already know the answer.

Caroline's eyes narrow a sliver or two but she says nothing because he's right it was their deal, a better word might be treaty but still. Those were the conditions, Caroline sat for him and he would let her have his family's box at the opera house every time one of her favorites played there. She had a sneaking theory this one was for his personal collection because rent was paid for the month and he had no jobs until next week.

An idea formed in her head that he just wanted a proper picture, as he called his paintings, of her made her cheeks flame. It wasn't possible, Klaus didn't, he wouldn't have feelings for her after all of this time. He just wanted what he wanted back so long ago she thought feebly trying to convince herself as she sat marinating in her thoughts.

His head ducked out the side of the canvas, his eyes penetrating, a long silence flowing between them before he spoke, "That's a lovely shade a of pink," he murmured.

Her mouth nearly dropped open to respond when Klaus purposely lifted his chin in challenge to see if she would do it. Disappointingly, at least to Klaus, Caroline remembered not to move and instead she gripped the white sheet closer to her chest. He went back to work debating on keeping her there longer than he needed her to be because her presence really brought something to the room.

Meanwhile, the siren sat trying not to remember the night in the deserts of Cairo where he claimed her body as his own in the long nights that led to his disappearance. She blinks free of the memory, too late. It seems to Caroline as she feels her body heat, she risks a look at him only to find his eyes already on her sensing a shift in the air.

She rolls her eyes as her legs pressed together because apparently her body remembers all too well. Her mind simmers, but if he even thinks of mentioning the scent that lingers in the air she'll storm out and give him another week of silence. She feels Klaus' eyes over her but Caroline refuses to be baited as she poses forcing her mind elsewhere comparing things like fresh water and salt water.

Then the image of Klaus a few days ago pressing her against her door pops in her mind, "Not helping," she mutters.

Klaus seems to ignore her comment, probably saving it as arsenal for a later time as he works on the other end of the canvas that might have an illustrated donkey instead of her. For all she knows anyway, she hadn't really asked so her worry was partially her own fault, something she would never admit to. Caroline pushes his presence aside listening instead to the scratches of his crayon.

She lets out an audible calming breath as she thinks about the slow deliberate movements of his hands that quickly had her cheeks warming again. Damn him, she thinks as she curses the breath she hadn't meant to take alerting him to her inner monologue. Once again she is more than thankful her mind works differently than his own.

His mind drew blank at the gasp that escaped her, one familiar to him, much like the one that had tickled his neck on the satin jewel colored sheets. They had danced around the subject for as long as they had lived together, both pretending it hadn't happened. Pretending because there was not a chance Caroline had forgotten when he couldn't even try to.

So he makes a decision, "Thinking of that night?" Klaus asked feigning casualty as his hand drops the crayon on a tray beside him feeling as she watched him wipe his hands clean.

Her mouth fell open in reply, "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" she asked without thinking as she shifted in her chair.

Klaus drops the cloth finishing her thought, "Because of the frequency?" Caroline nodded as his face went void of emotion.

He takes three long strides to stand before her, "You moved." he whispers as he moves to fix her back into place.

Her eyes avoid his in favor of following his fingers, "I don't have to read your mind to know you remember." he says as his voice softened.

"Please," Caroline rebuffed as he took a step back, "I'm completely unaffected," his face was in perfect view when she spoke, she read it perfectly, he didn't believe her.

Klaus dropped his head to his chest, a chill ran through her at the look he gave her, "Should I test that theory?" he asked gruffly.

She pursed her lips at the demigod in front of her as she fought with her nerves, "I don't see the point." she bit out as calmly as she could muster.

He looks as if he's biting back a smile as he describes the memory he has played over in his head numerous times, "Your breath hitched," he sighed, his fingers dancing over her neck.

Her breath tickling his arm hair as he held the nape of her neck like she was carved of marble, "Your skin glowed," he murmured against her cheek.

His eyes shut as he groaned, "And that scent," he said listening to her erratic heartbeat, "I'll never forget it."

Her bottom lip trembles as she replies, "That, could have been anyone," doing her best not to run out of the room or worse give in.

"It was you." Klaus insists, "You remember. But if you insist on forgetting, I won't stop you." he says quietly pushing back on his heels to step away.

She's left with a cold feeling as the heat of his body disappears and she's left with the satin cover he's lent her and a great disdain rises to the surface. This time her naked body isn't her body armor, she isn't a siren who can sing him into submission without ever truly killing him. She stands feeling the fabric slid over the goosebumps of her flesh as he turns to leave.

"You're the one who left." she says at his back wrapping the satin closer in her rage as she stormed across the room after him.

Klaus turns back around just as she reaches him, "I was dragged away." he confesses, something dark lurking in his eyes, like a memory, she registers.

"I woke up alone." she whispers, anger leaving the void she felt the moment she woke up to find his space in her bed cold, empty.

"Allow me to rectify." Klaus growled deep in his chest as he ripped the fabric from her waist pulling her up into his arms.

"Hellhound," she grumbles out before succumbing to him, his teeth nipping, sucking at her lips asking for admission as he carried her to his bedroom.

Klaus pinned her to the wall of the hallway when Caroline gasped into his mouth. He saw colors as his tongue traced hers and he felt her thighs tighten around him. A moan ripped from her throat when he rocked himself against her body.

He bit her neck only to soothe her with his tongue whilst she sobbed his name into his collar, her nails scraping down his shoulder blades. Her writhing legs caused his shirt to ride up, her soaking heat rutting against the hard planes of his stomach. Klaus' hands holding her as he pushes off of the wall with her only to pin her to the wall next to his door as he kicks out of his shoes.

Her hands are nimble as she pulls his shirt over his head dropping it at his feet as he opens the bedroom door only to flash them inside. Caroline feels her naked back hit his sheets as the door slams shut behind them, she only has a moment to suck in a breath before Klaus steals it with his lips. He's naked now, she registers between hot kisses, feeling him crawling over her with his hand in her hair making her arch into his kiss.

Her leg slides down the length of his side down to his calve, as her hands grip the flesh of his ass, her hips encouraging him. Klaus chuckles against her mouth as his tongue glides over her own, her taste, her feel, better than thousand old memories. His hand roams her stomach over the taunt muscles that jump under his touch before his fingers brush over her pelvis.

With all of their movements the bed sheets are tossed away, all but the one he has her writhing over, the sheets are ruined she thinks waywardly as his cock brushes her entrance. She gasps, air leaving her lungs, as he lifts her other leg over his hip brushing his coak over her swollen lips, teasing, testing, before he pushes into her. The feeling is too good to keep in.

Klaus moans with desire, feeling her walls clench around him, sucking him in deeper as he pushes forward wanting to stay inside of her forever. With his lifespan and hers, it was entirely possible, he thought as he kissed her, his breaths harsh as she rocks into him enjoying the angle. He bites her lip as she clings to him, pressing him closer as he glides out only to push back in, setting a pace that torturous on them both.

Caroline cries out as his forehead touched hers, "Open your eyes," he urges, she can't figure out when she shut them in the first place but complies.

His hand holds hers, bravery surges within her mixing with the crawling desire as in one move she flips them over. Klaus' eyes flicker with gold making her grin, riding him him was her greatest pleasure, making him lose control. Beads of sweat drop as she rests her head on his rocking harder into him, focusing on the feeling.

No words, nothing. She smiled in pleasure making Klaus's chest rumble with gratification as he rolled his hips into her matching her pace. His fingers feeling over the scales of her waist emerging from her slicken body. He marveled at the soft hues of blue glowing under his touch as her eyes lit up in green as his name escaped her mouth in a silent cry.  
Klaus nodded encouraging her, feeling her walls quiver around his cock, his thumb rubbing her clit, once, twice that much harder, pressing down on it as she felt him as held her body feeling him hard inside of her as she stretched and shook riding the ending waves of her orgasm.

He looked at her in delight as she lay over his chest, still hard, Klaus pushed up on his elbows, his hands sliding down her back as he held her to him. She smiled sublimely into his neck before she realized what they'd done. She pushed off of him, taking him by surprise as he slid out of her and she reached for one of the sheets on the floor.

"I can't believe we," she says leaving him in his bed alone, horny and confused as he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"Hey guys, I'm home," Dana called from the front door, Klaus dropped his head back, the human, hadn't he sent her on a vacation someplace?

Right, he grumbled remembering her vacation was over today, Klaus snapped his fingers to shut the door before the brunette found him naked and alone on his bed. Caroline and he were supposed to meet her at the airport after he started his new project and he handed over the tickets for 'Carmen'. He sat up beyond frustrated knowing he needed to think of a new way to close to Caroline, but first he had to get rid of his raging erection.


	3. Part 3

Caroline shot off of Klaus in an embarrassing speed after what had transpired, Klaus' still hard length hit his stomach as it bounced while she escaped to her bedroom. Silently as she could she freaked out about forgetting Dana, She cursed herself for getting carried away, quite literally. Their roommate could be waiting for them at the airport and she was busy mounting Klaus, her cheeks flamed up as she swung on her bra and clipped it in place before grabbing a dress and sliding it on.

She went to the door, and she heard the front open, Dana had come home on her own, fantastic she thought as she walked out into the hall hoping to avoid Klaus. Her friend and roommate waved from the living room as the siren joined her pulling her into a hug not a moment after hearing his door open and shut.

Flustered Caroline kept a tight hold on the human, "Dana, I'm so sorry, I forgot." Caroline tried to apologize as Dana waved off the girl's worries.

"It's fine," the brunette said happily, "Klaus had a car get me," she added with a smile and Caroline knew the woman's crush on him hadn't subsided.

"He did?" Caroline asked, new to the information, had he planned what happened then or was it all just a mind blowing coincidence?

Dana practically danced as they heard the shower run quickly and Caroline helped her pull her bags to her room, "Yeah, gosh Caroline," she paused dramatically.

Caroline heard the bathroom door open next to her and plastered on her best smile as Dana spoke, "it was so beautiful. Next time you come too." she said winking at the siren.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Klaus said coming out of the bathroom to stand closely next to Caroline with only a towel on.

He noticed as both of the women's eyes roved over her his wet skin but his attention was purely on the husky breath of the blonde. His scent on her skin causing a tightening in his towel that he thought he had quelled in the shower. Caroline rolled her eyes as she shut Dana's bedroom door knowing exactly what he was thinking.

He grinned a toothy grin as he kept his eyes focused on Dana, something the woman appreciated if her thoughts were anything to go by, "You look good," Dana complemented.

Klaus hugs her, uncharacteristically, hearing Caroline's muffled scoff, "Thank you, lovely to see you," he words brushing her cheek as he steps back.

Caroline bristles as he invades her space once more, more than purposely, demigod or not he was acting like a child, a petulant child. Wait, that was her. He was acting like a german shepherd off to mark his territory on all the females. Yes, Klaus was a dog.

Both Dana and Klaus were immune to her inner turmoil talking as she slid a few feet back to get to her room when Dana caught sight of her and asked, "How about dinner? Huh? Just the three of us?"

"I dunno," Caroline said hoping to get as far as she could from Klaus and Dana to get her thoughts in order and maybe shower.

"I'd love too," Klaus said wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulder making Caroline's eyes narrow into slits until he dropped it.

Dana didn't mind, she hardly seemed to notice as she walked past them both to the kitchen, "Great, I'll order in and we can all catch up," she called behind her.

"Great," Caroline repeats after her before shoving Klaus against his bedroom door, "Get dressed," she mutters under her breath.

Dinner is ordered just as Klaus exits his bedroom like a cat ready to come home for dinner, as Dana removes her shoes and jacket. "You know what? I'm gonna shower real quick. Get the plane off of me." she insists lugging her bag and jacket as she escapes the room.

Klaus keeps his eyes on Caroline though barely waving Dana away in dismissal as he takes a seat across from the blonde on the other sofa. Caroline does her best to remain calm even though he got to shower and she didn't and his scent is driving her insane. The memory of what they did minutes ago fresh in her mind as she rubs her knees.

"Are we going to talk about why you ran out?" Klaus asked the moment he heard Dana in the shower away from the two of them.

He can't seem to figure out why he's acting like a hormone driven, human, his face grimaces at the thought, but Caroline does it to him. From the moment he decided to settle into a human life and live as normally as possible, no powers, no tricks, no family help. From the second he stumbled across the ad posted on a power post in need of a roommate.

When he saw her again, he fell that much harder for the siren in front of him, the day is immortalized in his memories. The colorful pineapple dress that rose every single time she span to show him around pretending she didn't remember him. It was fair treatment no matter if his father dragged him back to the underworld without warning for escaping in the first place.

The silence drags on as his question hangs in the air, Caroline looks up, down, at her nails, anywhere but directly at Klaus as she mumbles, "Eventually, yes."

It satisfies him for now, his look says as much when she chances a glance in his direction as the doorbell rings and he stands to get it. She sighs in relief, thankful for another distraction as she hears Dana dress quickly completely unaware of how royally flushed Caroline is.

Klaus moves to the entertainment center pressing play on the record player making Caroline smile at the gesture as she stands. The blonde reaches for one of the bags he carries helping him to the table before reaching for the wine glasses in the cabinet near the pantry. Klaus follows her lead grabbing a bottle from the cooler and the opener from the drawer by the table where the food sits.

"Good idea," he murmurs as he opens the bottle and Caroline sets the table as best she can with delivery food before Dana joins them.

Dana sits between them leaning closer to the siren, "You smell incredible, what is that?" she asks casing heat to flare up over her body.

"Sweat," Caroline answers vaguely ignoring Klaus choking on his wine beside her, no, actually, she enjoys it immensely until he clears his throat to speak.

"Caroline had a vigorous work out earlier," Klaus remarks from behind his glass as she stomps on his foot under the table.

"Oh fun," Dana says unawares as Caroline looks back at her with a smile as the brunette nudges her shoulder, "Maybe next time, you and me can do it together."

Klaus smirks, "That does bring interesting images to mind." he says as he serves himself relaxing into the evening.

"I'd love to exercise with you," Caroline tells her, the hint of flirtatious tone is not lost on Klaus as he sit back up, "You might be better at it than some." she finishes.

"I am the best at it," he replies before he can think rationally which obviously was her point because she laughs a big fake laugh as she chews on some bread.

Dana looks from Caroline to Klaus,"Okay, is something going on here," she says clueing in on some simmering drama between both her roommates.

"No," both say at the same time causing Dana to laugh as she eats not bothering to push the subject further so the three eat in silence.

"Well I'm heading to bed," the brunette says abruptly getting up from the table, "Turns out, not hungry," she says dumping her leftovers out.

Caroline looks over at the clock, it's barely nine, she still has time to shower and find a real bite to eat she thinks as she begins to clear the table too. Klaus sits enjoying his wine, not having touched his food, she scrunches her nose as his food turns to ash. Dana sticks her head of her room one last time and Caroline rushes to hide Klaus' plate.

She walks back into the living room dropping a propped knee onto the sofa,"Did you still want me to go to the show with you?" she asks Caroline.

The blonde shakes her head, still hiding the plate on the table, "No, I'll be fine on my own," she answers her.

Klaus laughs a wryly, his chair scratching the floor as he scoots back, "That's how she likes it," he tells Dana sipping from his near empty glass.

Caroline turns her head over her shoulder to look at him, "You have no idea what I like," she responds, their eyes battling it out to see how blinks, who gives in first.

"I see nothing's changed while I was gone," the woman says sliding her leg off of the sofa as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Goodnight Dana," he says, his eyes still locked on Caroline's sure his tone is less than welcoming but uncaring.

"Klaus, be nice," his siren mumbles under her breath as she gathers up the containers to put them in the fridge.

His eyes narrow in on Dana for distracting the quarreling pair, yellow flecks surrounding his irises surprise her as he says, "Pleasant dreams love."

Dana nods, disappearing into her bedroom with a little yawn before the door shuts behind her and in the same second Caroline asks, "Did you just compel her?"

Klaus stands meeting her confrontational stance, "Did you just proposition her in front of me?" he returns in the same hissing voice.

Caroline looks stumped, "If i did," she answers finally pointing a finger to his chest, "That shouldn't concern you." she nearly whispers.

Klaus sneers at that, "Why did you run out of the room?" he asks following her into the kitchen as she puts away the uneaten food.

She looks at him incredulously as she shuts the door of the fridge, "Because we were supposed to pick her up," she says louder remembering that Dana isn't waking up thanks to his compulsion.

Klaus nears, his hand cupping her face, "Not for any other reason?" he asks, softer this time, without suspicion, without belittlement.

Caroline sighs leaning her back and hands against the counter, "Why else would I leave after I told you how insulted I was when I woke up last time, do you even listen to me?" she asks.

Klaus smiles, his thumb tracing her bottom lip as he replies, "Yes, hold still," he asks as his arm reaches for the center of her waist.

"Why," she asks as her hands meet his shoulders rubbing softly at the skin there making him sigh in utter delight.

"This," he murmurs out as he kisses her, "You haven't fed," he sighs lifting her up onto the counter, it's a fact not a question she thinks as he parts her legs settling between them.

Caroline shakes her head as his eyes turn gold she smiles at his unspoken consent as her own light up in green sucking, feeding on his energy. She hums to the music playing as she takes from him and he takes from her until both are sated. His hands rake up the skirt of her dress finding nothing underneath as she squirms.

Her hands run into his hair, why does feeding have to make them so frisky, she asks herself as he grips the fabric of her dress and she hears the stitches tearing. She swats his hand, leading it instead to her hot heat, his touch making her eyes flutter closed. Klaus pushes his hip forward helping her free him of his jeans before she takes him in her hand.

"I'm still going alone tomorrow night," she gasps against his mouth as a single finger enters her at the same pace her hand runs down his cock over the head.

Klaus short circuits, barely remembering she means Carmen, "Fine, casualty is best," he says what she wants to hear having no intention of falling through.

He inserts another finger, "Right," she groans as she kisses him harshly, "No feelings, ah," sparks light up the room as he uses the knuckles of his free fingers to rub pleasurably against her.

"No strings," he adds as she plays with his balls with her other hand before sucking on her tongue as his other hand rubbed over the lace bra she wore hardening the nipple.

"You keep your date tomorrow," she said out of breath as she felt him pinch her breast making her cry out as his mouth descended upon it over the thin fabric of her dress and bra.

Klaus nodded, "I'll sleep over at her place," he said biting at the perfect swell of her breast remembering their unspoken rule of never bringing anyone over here.

"You better," she moaned as his mouth toyed with her, his fingers working deftly at the clip of her bra before he ripped the tiny straps of her dress down.

"Fuck Klaus," she cried as she clamped down feebly on his hand trying to escape her before she found relief only to push her hands off of him.

"Exactly," he murmurs before he glides into her taking her so hard, her back is bent perfectly against the microwave behind them.

She gives as good as she gets needing him to feel as good as she felt hours ago when she rode him into sweet oblivion. He takes the challenge, biting, sucking on her breast, her neck, marking her with his fingers, his whispered words, his teeth. Better than she remembers, she thinks as her hands claw down his back gripping his ass silently asking him to be harsher with his thrusts.

Klaus feels when she breaks, her hips mindlessly rocking against his until pleasure consumes her and he's left thrusting into her drawing it out for as long as possible. He smiles into her neck as he shuts his eyes feeling her hands curl at the nape of his neck asking him to cum for her and with a grunt of her name he does. Her heaving breasts are his pillows as he rests, her pants in his ear are like music, her perfectly colored body is like home.


	4. Part 4

Caroline pushed a filled to-go mug of coffee at Klaus across the kitchen counter knowing he would catch it as she served herself a mug full. They hadn't spoken since last night, their eyes hadn't met all morning as they woke taking turns showering and dressing without much acknowledgment. The kitchen was quiet, the whole apartment was deathly quiet, she thought as she tugged at the sleeves of her pink sweater to pull them over her fingers nervously.

She lifted the mug to her lips, "You look nice." she complimented siping from her warm beverage as she chanced a glance over at him by the table.

Klaus looked up from his files at her flattering remark, "What does that mean?" he asked, gripping his mug harder than he'd ever admit to out of nerves.

Dana walks out of her room pulling on one of her heels, "I think she just means you look unfairly attractive in that suit." she says not subtle about checking him out.

Caroline feels her teeth sink in her mouth, her wings twitching to wrap her friend in a song for imprudence as she pulls her teeth back in taking in a cooling breath. She ignores Klaus' obvious stare as pointedly looking at Dana as she serves her another to-go cup which the brunette blonde rubs her temples as her very human and very in danger of getting eaten friend smiles walking to the door.

"He does not look…" she fishes for a word other than attractive, something not vulgar, "I just meant nice." she chokes practically feeling his smile.

"Thank you, Caroline." he says instead of the twelve things he might have said if Dana wasn't here as he brushes down the buttons of his shirt.

Dana looks from one to the other, her smile growing, "You two are a lot calmer than you were last night." she remarks sipping from her drink.

"Worked out some, frustrations." Klaus replies with his eyes on the counter where certain frustrations were worked out.

"That's cool. Heading out." the human tells them with a laugh that says she knows something is going on and she loves it.

Both watch the woman go settling back into their quiet morning, "Work?" Caroline asks, unable to help herself, silence was never one of her strong suits. It's why he always plays music. Silent treatment yes, silence no.  
"Yes," he answers her gathering his work files off of his desk before locking them into his briefcase putting the degree he got in 1884 to use, "I won't have time to come back home to change."

The siren nods leaning her back against the counter, honestly does she have no idea what that does to him he asks her silently.

"Before your date with Cami?" Caroline pokes further, her face scrunching, like she's revealed something she hadn't meant to reveal by asking.

Klaus smiles, moving towards her, "Of course." he confirms her thoughts, "Before I forget, for you." he says reaching into his jacket and pulling out two tickets for Carmen.

"Oh, thanks." she replies, disappointed in herself more than with him, "I'll be out pretty late too." she says feeling the room go warmer.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" Klaus asks her, careful not to step on any imaginary boundaries the pair might have now that they were treading on tentative waters.

Caroline laughs nervously, "Yeah, We're roommates. Bound to happen." she replies weakly feeling her body want to reach out to him. Make a connection with him.

"Roommates." Klaus repeats darkly.

"Last night was," Caroline says dropping in confidence when his eyes shoot to hers.

"It was." Klaus says with a smile.

"Okay, I'm just gonna clean the kitchen fixtures before getting ready." Caroline says bypassing the subject and Klaus as she reaches the other end of the kitchen possibly hiding behind the island.

"I'll try not to read anything into that." Klaus mutters loud enough for her to hear as he reaches for his briefcase.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline says literally jumping from the counter to meet him in the living room.

"You clean when you're stressed." he says making no nonsense about it as he looks back at her.

"I Am. Not. Stressed." she while she fluffs the pillows on the sofa re-arranging them while she was at it.

"You're using words as sentences." he points out as she storms up to him poking his chest, he smirks as her breath hitches but he doesn't comment.

"You know, you're going to be late for work." she tells him plucking her finger off of his chest hiding it under the fabric of her sweater once again.

Klaus loves her this way, shy and dominating all at once, unsure of herself around him, but perfectly content to put him in his place, "I can suspend time." he reminds her.

Caroline scoffs, "Not for long." she shoots back blowing her hair out of her face only to have it fall back in her eyes.

Klaus lifts his hand tucking it away behind her ear, "I don't need long." he murmurs dropping his hand to his side clutching to keep from doing that again.

"Cute." she mutters, her eyes drop down to his pants, her cheeks flush and oh what a sight it is to him.

His lips descend on her cheek in a chaste kiss before either of them can help it, "Thank you Sweetheart." he says before skipping out the front door.

Caroline fumes reaching for her yellow gloves, "Insufferable ass," she says as flowers appear on her lap making her think about singing him asleep for a few days.

The kitchen is clean faster than she preferred, Dana's room and her room is always perfect. Bathroom is scrubbed so clean she might have to re-grout the tile on the shower wall so she looks around the empty apartment quickly before strolling into Klaus' room, the final frontier.

Her eyes scan the bed, perfect, undone, smelling of him. alarm bells ring in her head. Bad, no, she tells herself as she zeros in on his idea book.

"Klaus, I found your book, don't say anything if it's okay to look," she smiles as she steps out of her shoes and jumps over the bed.

She slams the book shut, sketches, of her eyes, her lips, her hair, hands, one of her laughing, crying during the notebook, she remembers that day. He held her. One where they danced, sleeping in his arms, undone braids, candles, "Cairo," she whispers.

She leaves the room, her mind in ruins, her body trembling, she needs to soak, Caroline runs to the bathroom, grabs her bath salts and oils as she runs the bath.

It'll be a week before she talks to him again she thinks as she relaxes into the jets and lets her fin roam in the lofty tub. Sleep comes soon after sweeping her into the afternoon, dangerous considering Dana could have come home but welcome after a restless night.

She dries off checking the time, her hair is done ornately, her makeup quickly, her dress is everything she opens the box at the top of her closet hidden away from prying eyes. Everything she asked for when he said he'd give her the world for her birthday and all she asked for was this dress two years ago. Her car is on time, her night is quiet, perfect, Klaus-less, as she peeks into the opera glasses from her seat.

Caroline is thankfully alone, watching Carmen because she didn't want anyone to see her cry this evening, her emotions higher as the minutes tick by.

The final act ends in thundering applause when she feels a traitorous tear escape her eye when a hand reaches out, handkerchief ready, wiping it away swiftly.

Her eyes meet his, one word escapes her mouth, "Bastard."

-

 _Sorry it was so short_


	5. Part 5

Her body shakes, undoubtedly heavy with emotion from both Carmen and his sudden appearance at her side. This morning he had made it seem like it was easy to be so intimate with her and get out unscathed. That was never a reality for him and he chose to believe it wasn't one for her either.

While at work he had cancelled on Camille, she had taken it well knowing Klaus had not truly shown interest in her before. He called ahead making sure that none of his siblings would be in attendance at tonight's performance before he arrived. Caroline, true to her word had only used her ticket leaving the other at the call booth.

It was as if the stars aligned, no too romantic, the gods were on his side in this moment as he pulled the curtain aside. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her hair done in waves pinned back with care, her back straight, her dress glistening. Caroline looked regal, looking down at her subject from her high tower. Then he heard it, the first sniffle, he was at her side before he could register it.

"Bastard," the name falling from her lips as he drew a stray tear into the silk fabric he held in his hand.

The applause died as the siren stood up from her chair, her glasses tucked away in her clutch. Klaus offered her his arm knowing Caroline would accept it, he was proven correctly only moments later as her gloved hand held to him. Her breath came in slow, steady beats, the ir feet syncing as they moved along the blood red capet of the lobby. Klaus said nothing for the time being nothing until his eyes get to properly devour her under the light of the moon. "You look ravishing," he murmured, smirk missing, a fact that chilled her to the bone as he escorted her out of the building to the car.

A car she didn't arrive in but apparently they were going home in she told herself as she tried to slip inside without his assistance thanks to the layers of her dress. "I look tired." she told him.

Klaus laughed, he ended up helping her because her shoe slipped off and how perfect was he, stepping inside the car and slipping it back on her foot, his fingers massaging her ankle, "You will always look like you did on the first night we met to me." he murmured as he did so.

Caroline swats his hands away barely managing to hide her smile when she says, "I had braids in my hair, beads, scarves," she shakes her head at the memory.

Klaus smiles in memory as well, "You were so vicious, full of life." he recalls as he removes his suit jacket and wraps it around her arms to keep her warm.

"I'm not her anymore." she manages as she grips the ends of his jacket over her shoulders enjoying his scent washing over her.

"And when I feed now," he pauses wondering how to word it, "I order-in," Caroline laughs because usually they share their meals, "Not dine and dash. We've both changed."

Why are you trying to make me laugh?" She asks resting her head on his shoulder as he tucks her into his side.

"Why are you so sad?" he counters kissing the top of her head, he was the lonely one not her, never her.

"Because the love of my life is an idiot." she mumbles into his shirt, her hot breath tickling his chest above where his heart beat for her.

"Ouch." he says, his hand on her shoulder coming up to cup her neck, making Caroline arch her neck to look up at him.

"I don't blame you. It has everything to do with me." she blinks up at him, her eyes a lighter shade of blue, flecks of purple where the gold should be, she was getting sick.

"So let's change that." Klaus replied kissing her roughly before she could ask how, he pulled back only to press the intercom, "Driver, don't stop until I say or we run out of gas."

"Klaus?" Caroline's breath was mangled as she spoke his name causing a smile to spread over his lips.

"This dress really is marvelous in you but it has to go." Klaus told her, his hand cupping one of her breasts over the fabric, "Naked is your armor, undress."

Caroline sat up, "You too." she told him as she pulled off his jacket in a haste making Klaus laugh as he undid his tie.

Klaus watched her fuss with the zipper knowing it was an act because surely she had dressed herself alone, like a wolf he climbed over her settling his hands on the zipper. His mouth kissed every inch of bare skin as the zipper descended down her back causing Caroline to shiver as he helped her out of the dress realizing she had nothing on underneath. She smiled at the look he gave her as she helped free him from his trousers and belt flinging them both away as her mouth peppered kisses along his abdomen.

"Content? We're both nude now." she asked as her lips met his pelvis and she knelt down on the carpet flooring to get better access to his hardening length.

"Incandescently." Klaus hissed as she stroked him, her touch eliciting warm emotions bursting in his chest as well as everywhere else. "Now talk to me." he asked before she could press a kiss where he wanted her to.

Caroline smiled as she scratched her nails softly over his thighs, "Did you send Dana away to get alone time with me?" she asked him.

Klaus groaned as he pulled her onto his lap, "Yes, but I didn't get anywhere until the bloody last day as you recall." he told her as he kissed her.

"I'm pretty stubborn." Caroline agreed as she touched his chest savoring the way he smelled of him and nothing more.

"I wouldn't argue with you on that." Klaus chuckled as he bit the shell of her ear dragging his the tip of his tongue along the edge before nipping her jaw.

"Dana still has the hots for you huh?" Caroline inquired, possessiveness filling her as she rubbed delicately over his length coating him with her arousal. Claiming him.

Klaus nods unable to speak as she ruts against him, his breath in pants as he reveals, "If you could see the thoughts she puts together."

"She's had dream of the three of us." Caroline whispers against his neck as she sucks softly gaining incomprehensible sounds from deep in his throat that favor her.

"She told you?" Klaus asked,half- gone, with nothing but her touches as she dips her head lower kissing his chest.

"We're women." Caroline tells him as if that's an answer he should already know, some sort of girl code he has yet to crack.

Klaus nods, unsure of what she says receiving a smile of content as she sits back, "Can I just say. Your breasts are looking incredible tonight."

"Thank you." Caroline concedes with a peck to his lips, "Sometimes I think they're too small.I mean they look nice in the water but up here on land."

He shakes his head disagreeing, "Sweetheart, they're perfect," he assures her as his hands stroke over her coral nipples.

Caroline's head falls on his shoulder, "We should head home," she sighs harshly as he pinches one softly, making her moan.

"Not yet," Klaus tells her as he lavishes her neck with bites, "Dana might be there and there's something I want to do to you first."


End file.
